The present invention relates generally to board games. More specifically, the present invention relates to rules and apparatus for playing a board game for multiple players.
Examples of board games wherein players move around a board to visit different locations to acquire game components are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,125,867, 3,883,142, 3,572,718, 4,629,195, 5,190,292, 5,478,086, 5,516,290, 5,611,537, 5,662,327, 5,810,359 the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.
Examples of board games utilizing more than one path are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,883,142 3,572,718, 4,480,838, 4,629,195, 4,949,975, 5,259,623, 5,265,879, 5,662,327, 5,743,529, 5,810,359, 6,019,371, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.
Examples of games using coded game cards and decoders are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,642,424, 1,988,273, 2,159,563, 3,263,999, 3,411,221, 4,165,878, 4,780,162, 4,941,668, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.
The present invention provides rules and apparatus for playing a board game. The game includes a decoder for each of the plurality of players, a set of coded game cards having a plurality of possible probability influencing indicia printed thereon. The decoders are configured to select at least one of the probability influencing indicia from the game card. Further, the game includes a value generator configured to generate a value based on the selected probability influencing indicia. The generated value determines a winner.
An object of the game is for players to battle one another for puzzle pieces using coded game cards, player specific decoders, and value generators in order to obtain all of a set of puzzle pieces and assemble a puzzle. The game is turn based, and the players travel around a game board and battle for coded game cards and puzzle pieces.
The advantages of the present invention will be understood more readily after consideration of the drawings and the Detailed Description.